This invention relates to a process for the removal of water and/or hydrocarbons from hydrogen fluoride.
Large amounts of hydrogen fluoride are used in the chemical industry, for example for the preparation of fluorine-containing inorganic or organic compounds. Hydrogen fluoride in the form of hydrofluoric acid is used, for example, as an etching agent. Some fields of use, for example electronics or optics, require purified hydrogen fluoride which must be essentially free from water and/or essentially free from hydrocarbons. Thus, there was a need for more useful methods of obtaining pure hydrogen fluoride essentially free of water and/or carbon compounds.